Connor's Ring
by Katricia17
Summary: Connor always wears a ring around his neck. But where did it come from? Just a short drabble with a guess as to why he wears it.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I was on tumblr and someone was talking about where Connor's ring that he wears came from. Nobody seems to know, so I came up with a theory. Or rather, I started writing and it came up with itself, which is how it usually works. Anyways, enjoy! And please, tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Primeval. Sadly.  
**

* * *

In second grade, Connor loved Mary Lou. She was queen of the playground, and gorgeous as well. He loved her with everything in his young heart. Then she moved away, and he was heartbroken for months. When fifth grade came, with it came Anna, a beauty from Scotland with wild blond hair and big blue eyes. She understood his nerd jokes and even laughed at him. When he finally got up the nerve to ask her on a date, she laughed at that too. After that, he swore off dating. Girls were just heartbreak waiting to happen. So instead he hung out with Tom and Mick and reawakened his love of dinosaurs. Then one day Tom signed him up to be a pen pal to a girl in America as a joke. The joke turned on Tom when they began to write in earnest. The letters continued to be exchanged for years, until Connor was in college. The last letter came the day before he approached Dr. Cutter with the article. It was what spurred him into action, what made him passionate enough to follow his beliefs, because he finally understood how short life could be. The last letter was written in a shaky hand rather than printed like the rest of hers had been, and contained a simple ring. It read:

_Dearest Connor,_

_I'm afraid I haven't been entirely truthful with you. You have told me so much about yourself, and I have kept back one very important thing about myself. I am dying. I have cancer, and the doctors can't do anything about it. It's because of this that I'm telling you now. I will probably be gone before you can write me again; they've given me only a week. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I wanted one thing that was normal in between shots and treatments. You gave me that, Connor. You gave me an anchor in the storm. You made me laugh so many times while reading your letters, laughed when I was in so much pain. Thank you. Thank you for being you. Remember to always do that. Remember to always be yourself, no matter if people laugh at you or reject you. But most of all, remember to cherish life while it lasts. I want you to have this ring. Think of it as a reminder to do just that: live. _

_All my love,_

_Lucy_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, a lot of people wanted this to be continued, so I made it a two-shot. A really short two-shot. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

A few days after he got the letter, Connor got a telephone call. Which was strange because no one really called him. Tom and Mick just barged into his flat, or they waited for him at the café. And he went to Cutter, not the other way around. So he figured it was a telemarketer and almost just let it ring. But something made him pick it up.

"Hello, you've reached the Temple hotline, Connor speaking." He said.

"Um, is this Connor Temple?" A woman on the other end asked. An American women from the sound of her voice. Connor stiffened, his hand tightening around the phone. The only American he knew was Laura.

"Yes, I'm Connor." He said, his voice a little softer, a little less cocky.

"Oh good. I'm Michelle," there was a small pause, "I'm Laura's mother." Connor quickly sat down.

"Is she-" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yes. T-two days ago. I knew how much you meant to her, so I thought I should tell you." There was a sniff from the other end and suddenly Connor's eyes weren't as dry as he would have liked.

"I'm sorry." He said when the pause was too long to be bearable.

"Don't be. She's in a better place: with no pain." Michelle said firmly. Connor had to agree. If anyone deserved to go to heaven, It was Laura. That didn't make his pain any better though.

"I-is there anything I can do?" He asked helplessly.

"Jus-just keep her memory alive. It helps somehow to know that someone far away misses her as much as I do."

"I will." Connor promised. And he meant it. It actually wasn't possible for him to forget Laura. She was engrained into his mind. So much so that later on he found himself telling Abby the whole story when she asked about his ring. He was unsurprised when the blonde kissed him, her eyes tearing up a little. She could be sympathetic with things like that, especially when she knew someone was genuinely hurting. It was nice though, having someone else know about Laura, someone who could remember with him. And maybe someday he'd get a new ring. One for Abby. He liked that idea.


End file.
